Waiting Here For Evermore
by taddlemyfantasy
Summary: Based on a song from the 2017 Beauty and the Beast remake, Alvin makes a love realization and resolve when she missed his girlfriend Brittany Miller. Depends on you whether you consider this the CGI universe or the CGI animated series!


Hello, Dragon Rider of Amazon here! Here's my first fanfiction! Though it's part songfic to be honest.

 **Summary** : Alvin is on a tour with his brothers, at first, he planned to take Brittany with him. But, she refused out of fear of being hindrance, which Alvin reluctantly accepted, but one day on a tour, he started to really, really miss her and sings a small song from a recent Disney movie as an epiphany of love.

"ENCORE! ENCORE!" screams are heard in the Madison Garden Square, where The Chipmunks are finishing a song.

While the screams of the audiences go louder, and louder, Alvin suddenly speaks to the mike and says "Thank you, guys, for all the attention. But, before we finish this, can I have a few words?"

The audiences gradually goes quiet as the red clad, black leather jacketed chipmunk speaks into the mike.

"Before I close this concert of our grand tour tonight, I'd like to perform a song for a certain someone. I meet that someone in a way as old as time but true as it can be. We're barely even friends, but then, she herself bends unexpectedly.

She changes a little, small, to say the least, we both hate each other sometimes and neither one is prepared.

You may say it's ever just the same, and ever a surprise, but it's as sure as the sun rising in the east. It's both bittersweet and strange, finding we can change, learning we were wrong. So, who bends unexpectedly, changes a little and small to say the least and finds that we can change and learn that we were wrong? Folks, it's…my dearly beloved Brittany Miller…The beauty to my beast…"

All the audiences in the stadium go "Awwww"….

Meanwhile, back in L.A, Eleanor is preparing dinner while singing

 _Beef fragoul, cheese soufflé  
Pie and pudding en flambe  
We'll prepare and serve with flare  
A culinary cabaret  
You're lonely and you're scared  
But the back is all prepared_

She decided to make Brittany a special dinner for her as she sees her being down all day. When she brings the food tray to Brittany's room, she passed the television and happened to see Alvin's speech in the Madison Garden Square, so, she puts the tray quickly and called Brittany.

"BRITTANY! COME HERE! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS IN THE TV"

Brittany comes out of the room, having a seemingly unpleasant look in her face, her blue eyes swelling as if she cried all day and hair messy. "What, Ellie? Please left me alone?" she says with no enthusiasm.

"YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

Brittany suddenly flared up "ALVIN? HE'S HOME?!"

Eleanor continued "No, no, but look at the TV"

Fired up, Brittany and Eleanor both looked at the TV

(back to Madison Square Garden)

"Now that you heard I realized how much I missed her, now let me give me a song of epiphany of how I miss her"

( _Evermore_ from Beauty and the Beast is played, instrumental version)

 _ **I was the one who had it all  
I am the master of my fate  
I never needed anybody in my life  
I learned the truth too late**_

 _ **I'll never shake away the pain  
I closed the door but she's still there  
I let her steal into my haughty little heart  
It's more than I can bear**_

 _ **Now I know she'll never leave me  
Even if she's far away…  
She will still torment me calm me hurt me  
Move me come what may**_

 _ **Wasting in my lonely trailer  
Waiting by an open door  
I'll fool myself she'll walk right in  
And be with me for evermore…**_

 _ **I rage against the trials of love  
I curse the fading of the light  
Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach  
She'll never out of sight**_

 _ **Now I know she'll never leave me  
Even as she fades from me….  
She will inspire me be a part of  
Everything I do  
Wasting in my lonely trailer  
Waiting by an open door**_

 _ **I'll fool myself is she'll walk right in  
And as the long long tours begin  
I'll think of all that might have been  
Waiting here for….ever…MOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_

Alvin screams the "More" part louder and louder

The stage then goes quiet for a minute before saying…"Brittany Miller, if you watch this, know this, no matter how far you go, I always love you for ever more. And now, if you really miss me, just catch up on me, and the Beauty and the Beast duo will perform tomorrow", Brittany cries a bit when he said it, and declare "I….love you too….Wait for me Alvin, I'm coming"

Brittany then packed her stuff while singing, she determines to catch up after Alvin now, she decided to sing a bit while packing after cleaning up and done a make up on herself. She decided to sing a certain song by a certain Hawaiian princess.

 _I've been staying at my bedroom  
Long as I can remember  
Never really knowing why  
I wish I could be the perfect girlfriend and sister  
But I drown myself in sorrows  
No matter how hard I try_

 _Every turn I take every trailI track  
Every path I make every road leads back  
To the place I know where I cannot go  
Where I long to be…  
See the line where the sky meets the city  
It calls me  
And no one knows  
How far I'll go  
If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me  
One day I'll know  
If I go there just no telling how far I'll go_

 _I know he thinks I'm a hindrance everything is by his mind  
I know I miss him so much so maybe I should met him now  
I say goodbye to him while am I lonely  
He'll be satisfied if I play along  
But the voice inside sings a different song  
What is wrong with me?_

 _See the light where it shines on the city  
It's blinding  
But no one knows  
How bright it goes  
And it seems like it's calling out to me  
So come find me  
And let me know  
What's beyond that line will I cross that line_

 _See the line where the sky meets the city  
It calls me  
And no one knows  
How far I'll go  
If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me  
One day I'll know  
If I go there just no telling how far I'll go_

She said the final line with gusto while putting on her pink leather jacket.

 **THE END**

 **Sorry if this fanfiction is too Disney song-infested, since I thought what if The Chipmunks and The Chipettes performed Disney songs from the musical movies instead of the usual music hits.**

 **Last words : I don't own The Chipmunks and The Chipettes, it all goes back Ross Bagdasarian Jr and Janice Karman.**

 **The songs _Beauty and the Beast,_** _ **Evermore**_ **and** _ **How Far I'll Go**_ **belonged to Disney Records and songwriters Alan Menken and Lin-Manuel Miranda.**


End file.
